Contrainteligencia
by Unplugged
Summary: A pesar de haber renunciado a las ideas de poder y pureza de la sangre, Severus se inicia en las filas de Lord Voldemort como espía de la Orden. El por qué de esa decisión no muy pensada tiene que ver con James Potter. Slash.
1. Capítulo I: Prólogo

Antes que nada, decir que el mágico universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece y solo me encargo de saciar mis ansias de relacionar mis parejas favoritas.

Rated T por el lenguaje y por posible desarrollo :)

¡Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Contrainteligencia<strong>

By_Unplugged_

* * *

><p>Desde su escritorio, Albus Dumbledore levantó la mirada hacia la persona que irrumpió en su despacho.<p>

–Severus, pasa. Es un gusto volver a tenerte en Hogwarts. Veo que has llegado a la hora acordada. ¿Puedo preguntar como te ha ido en la misión? –habló tranquilo Albus, mirándolo sugestivamente por sobre sus gafas de media luna.

–Bien... se podría decir, profesor. Le pasaré algunos detalles por escrito lo antes que pueda. Pero por ahora puedo adelantarle que confían en mí. Están a la espera de que me una a La Orden del Fénix como espía. Por lo que pude deducir no tienen duda alguna de que deseo servir al Señor Tenebroso –explicó sereno.

Albus solo atinó a mirarlo, preocupado por el deterioro físico del chico. Claramente no le había ido "bien" a pesar de que el objetivo estaba cumplido. Tanto Dumbledore como Severus sabían los métodos del Señor Tenebroso y resultaba casi obvio para el primero que su alumno había sido víctima de más de uno.

Sus miradas se intensificaron y en una especie de pacto silencioso, decidió no indagar en el tema. Conocía a Severus Snape lo suficiente como para saber que no estaba dispuesto a compartir ni a demostrar su dolor, y pese a que no le gustaba esa costumbre suya de guardarse todo para él mismo, respetaba sus decisiones.

Severus, tras su pose erguida y mirada indiferente, no podía mantenerse en pie sin que cada centímetro de su cuerpo le gritase por descanso. Los últimos tres meses estando en contacto directo con Voldemort y su grupo de mortífagos más selecto habían dejado claras huellas en él. Todavía estaba debilitado por la falta de comida decente y el poco descanso. Las maldiciones recibidas para el mero deleite de los que ahora eran "sus compañeros" se leían en su pálida piel, marcada en más de un lugar. A demás de ello, el hecho de haber tenido que mantener sus barreras mentales casi permanentemente solo había conseguido agotarlo más.

Severus cerró sus ojos, enmarcados en unas profundas ojeras que complementaban su aspecto mortecino, pensando en la peor de las marcas que ahora poseía. No quería que Albus notase su inquietud emocional... él había estado al tanto de los peligros que corría como parte de la contrainteligencia cuando aceptó la misión. Pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse embroncado: la serpiente que ahora se abrazaba a su brazo izquierdo lo condenaba como parte de aquél grupo del cual tanto la había costado huir. Aquella ideología que en su momento se había visto tan tentadora, al punto de nublar sus sentidos era la misma que ahora portaba en su brazo. A pesar de no creer en ella, a pesar de haberla rechazado, a pesar de haber tratado de encontrar su propia luz al lado de la orden, la Marca Tenebrosa nunca abandonaría su piel.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que las palmas de sus manos sangraban con sus propias uñas enterradas en ella, volvió a la realidad encontrando la mirada conciliadora del director fija en sus ojos.

–Profesor, me retiro. Con su permiso.

–Severus –llamó. El aludido se detuvo sobre su marcha y volteó para encarar al anciano hombre– Creo que encontrará La Sala Multipropósito más confortable para descansar esta semana sin que sus compañeros de casa lo hostiguen acerca de su ausencia. Tampoco veo necesario que asista a clases por ahora.

Snape bufó con claro sarcasmo, de todos sus compañeros de casa quizá solo Regulus se interesase al punto de preguntarle donde había estado.

–Lo tendré en cuenta, señor. Ahora sí, me retiro –dicho esto se encaminó hacia la salida otra vez, pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta le dedicó a Albus un pequeño avispo de sonrisa– Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches Severus.

Una vez fuera del despacho del director Severus se reclinó sobre la gárgola, sin importarle las poco sutiles miradas de ésta. Miró sus manos ensangrentadas recriminándose por casi haber desatado sus sentimientos frente a la inquisidora mirada del director. Por Merlín, ¿qué clase de masoquista sin conciencia era? Sus músculos lloraban con cada esfuerzo y él no tenía mejor idea que tensarse y lastimarse las manos. Como si las cicatrices que ya tenía no fueran suficientes.

Demonios, no podía parar de pensar en él mismo. Quizá Dumbledore había tenido razón y no estaba a la altura de la misión. "Basta, Severus" pensó. Había insistido mucho para poder ser de más utilidad y participar verdaderamente en lo que esperaba, fuera la caída de los mortífagos. Había sido difícil hacerle entender a Dumbledore que estaba harto de elaborar estúpidas pociones, como si esa fuera su única habilidad. Y cuando finalmente se planteó la necesidad de un infiltrado en las filas de Voldemort, ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente hacerlo. Además, era casi imposible que se le concediera la misión, siendo que hasta su misma pertenencia a la Orden con solo diecisiete años rompía las reglas de la misma.

James...

Pensar que fue él y toda su estupidez la que hizo que le rogara al director el puesto de infiltrado y así poder salir de la maldita escuela y, de ser posible, nunca volver. Maldito hijo de puta.

Sí, había actuado irracionalmente, pero no se arrepentía. Ahora era pieza importante de La Orden del Fénix. Filtraría información, haría su mejor esfuerzo por ayudar, no permitiría que se inmiscuyan en su mente, asistiría a cada llamado ardiente de su brazo izquierdo. Demonios, si tenía que ser un maldito hijo de puta frente a todos, lo sería. Demostraría que las personas pueden cambiar, y que él era una de ellas.

Seguía recostado contra la figura de piedra, totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, que no notó el momento en el cual las lágrimas empezaron a correr libremente por sus mejillas.

"La putísima madre Potter... tenías que cagarla"

Y como si de magia se tratase (lo que en realidad no es nada muy ilógico), James Potter apareció corriendo por el pasillo con un aspecto totalmente desalineado, como si recién se hubiese levantado de la cama. En una mano portaba el Mapa del Merodeador y en la otra la capa de invisibilidad.

Severus, percatándose de la presencia de alguien más, se limpió los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo. Maldijo un poco más alto cuándo reconoció al recién llegado, quién lo miraba anhelante y sorprendido, no creyéndose la situación.

–Severus... estás acá –habló entrecortadamente, apoyándose en sí mismo con las manos sobre las rodillas, para tomar algo de aire. Se veía claramente afectado por la carrera –Estaba mirando el Mapa del Merodeador cuando... vi tu nombre, y yo solo, yo... salí corriendo– Al ver que Snape no contestaba, se acercó y lo abrazó– Snivellus, por Merlín. Pensé que te había pasado algo.

Snape se vio tentado a devolverle el abrazo, pero antes de siquiera mover un músculo a favor de la acción, reaccionó. Alejó a James bruscamente con claro enfado surcando su rostro para luego incorporarse.

–No se te ocurra volver a hacer eso –amenazó, relajando las facciones hasta mantener solo una mueca de fastidio. No quería verse tan afectado.

James se quedó estático. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?

–¿Qué significa esto, Severus? –gritó, enervado –Desaparecés tres meses sin decirme una puta palabra, sin mandarme una puta carta, como si no fuéramos nada. Ahora aparecés sin avisar. ¡Por Merlín, estuve revisando el mapa a cada hora de estos tres meses! ¿Y ahora resulta que no me dirigís la palabra y me rechazás un abrazo? ¿Dónde mierda estuviste? –Al no recibir respuesta golpeó la pared, descargando su frustración –¡Contastáme, la puta carajo! –demandó fuera de sí.

Severus lo encaró, estableciendo contacto visual por primera vez en la noche. James ahogó un sonido de sorpresa cuando en la mirada de su acompañante solo encontró indiferencia.

–Lo que estuve haciendo estos tres meses no asunto tuyo, Potter –aclaró, escupiendo el apellido con odio– Y en lo que a mí respecta– comenzó vagamente, mientras se giraba para encaminarse hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo– no somos nada. Absolutamente... nada –terminó la oración, haciendo tanto énfasis en la última palabra, que James se quedó estático mientras observaba como Severus desaparecía en la oscuridad.

James Potter nunca había llorado por Lily Evans ni por ninguna otra persona. Pero una solitaria lágrima se escapó, mientras se deslizaba lentamente hacia el piso, espalda contra la pared. No entendía ni un ápice de la situación y no podía despegar sus ojos del Mapa, observando como el nombre del que hasta hace unos momentos creía su novio se alejaba.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ahora sí, se vienen las mil y un aclaracionescomentarios. Siéntanse libres de saltearlas, no hay problema alguno :)

En primer lugar, no fue mi intención salirme de las personalidades de los personajes (esto me suena redundante), pero se debe entender que si James actúa así, es claramente porque había una preexistente relación con Sev. Lo mismo la relación de Severus con Dumbledore: no sé si se entiende que ya tienen cierto trato por el hecho de que está en la orden.

Y, hablando de eso, me era muuuuy necesario hacer una historia así, la tenía súper atragantada. Snape es un personaje tan complejo y no creo que el libro le haya hecho justicia. Como dijo Jotaká, el problema de este personaje fue que no pudo cambiar a tiempo. De ahí la historia: Un Severus Snape cambiando a tiempo para evitar sus desgracias (y bueno, James de por medio, porque me encantan, eso ya es delirio mío, no de Jotaká xD).

Ah, sí. Otra cosa, se me está complicando el uso de la raya de diálogo. Es decir, si el punto va antes o después de la raya o si la raya va pegada a la primera letra o la última. Por eso pido disculpas por adelantado si ofendo a alguien con mi patético uso de este recurso.

Y creo que una de las últimas cosas que me quedaba por decir (aunque se que estoy olvidándome de un par) es que no estoy escribiendo la historia en español neutro. Para este que es mi primer longfic me gustó más la idea de poder escribir en mi propia lengua. Igualmente, no por esto voy a introducir términos inentendibles para un no-argentino xD. Obviamente no va a ser lo mismo cuando hable Dumbledore, por ejemplo.

Me despido y les dejo abrazos para quien los quiera. Espero poder actualizar pronto, aunque rindo tres materias dentro de poco y todavía no abrí ni un solo libro. Todo comentario será bienvenido, siempre que sea en buen plan :)

¡See ya!


	2. Capítulo II: Reflexiones y sospechas

El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de Jotaká. Si fuera mío... ¡uf! Las cosas que pasarían.

* * *

><p><strong>Contrainteligencia<strong>

By_Unplugged_

Capítulo dos: Reflexiones y sospechas

* * *

><p>"<em>Un lugar donde descansar. Un lugar donde descansar. Un lugar donde descansar."<em>

La puerta apareció ante Severus, quien ingresó con un suspiro cansino. Dio una rápida mirada global a la habitación, analizándola. Las paredes eran de color verde obscuro y los muebles de caoba resaltaban contra ellas. En un costado estaba la más grande cama que había visto, con dorseles también verdes y costuras plateadas. Al lado de ella, había una pequeña mesa de luz, con una serie de pociones que supuso, serían medicinales.

Después las vería una por una y terminaría de investigar la habitación; por ahora, lo único que deseaba hacer era tirarse en la cama y olvidarse de todo. Con un sonoro suspiro lo hizo y relajó su respiración. Se dio cuenta de que había estado tenso desde que finalizó la charla con James.

Escondió la cara entre las almohadas y suprimió un sollozo. Su cabeza lo traicionaba, al igual que su corazón. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil odiarlo? Los sollozos seguían muriendo en su garganta, aplacados por su orgullo. Los intentos de contener el llanto lastimaban su abdomen, de por sí adolorido. Llevó una mano a su boca al sentir como sus órganos se contraían, con una sensación de ardor en la garganta. Tosió repetidamente, hasta que la sensación se aplacó. Mirando sus manos, concluyó que estaba aún peor de lo que aparentaba, había tosido sangre.

"Genial, lo que me faltaba"

Se levantó y volvió a observar la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que debía ser el baño. El gusto metálico corriendo por su boca le traía recuerdos innecesarios en ese momento.

Miró su aspecto en el espejo sobre el lavamanos, mientras dejaba correr el agua. No se había visto la cara en mucho tiempo: el refugio donde había estado esos tres meses no era más que un precario cobertizo que había modificado ligeramente, agregando un par de cosas.

–Parece como si hubiese estado en Azkaban– observó para sí mismo.

"_O como si me hubiesen torturado un grupo de dementes"_agregó mentalmente.

Hizo un cuenco con las manos y llevó el agua a su boca para, luego de unos segundos, escupirla junto con los restos de sangre. Repitió la acción hasta que el gusto desapareció. Cerró el grifo y se miró al espejo. Lo mejor sería posponer el sueño y darse una ducha para descansar tranquilo.

Empezó a quitarse la ropa y, con el torso desnudo, no pudo evitar girar hacia el espejo una vez más, centrando su atención en su brazo izquierdo. Desvió la mirada con una mezcla de enfado y resignación, siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Severus giró el grifo de la ducha sintiendo como las gotas de agua golpeaban su rostro y su cuerpo magullado, como si pudiesen limpiar sus heridas y también su mente. Sus lágrimas se confundían sobre su rostro, dejando escapar su frustración.

- James, ¿nos vas a decir qué te pasa?

Sin contestar, James siguió mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Se había pasado toda la mañana así, mirando hacia los lados incansablemente, sin prestar atención a sus amigos.

- ¡James!- Gritó Sirius, ya enfadado.

- No me pasa nada, ¿sí? Solo estoy un poco distraído – ante la mirada de incredulidad de sus amigos, agregó – Estoy buscando a Evans.

- ¿Y por qué estás buscando a Evans en la mesa de Slytherin y no en la nuestra? – le cuestionó Remus, conteniendo una pequeña risa.

- Callate Remus, hacé el favor – James le dedicó una mirada enojada.

Sirius, harto de la situación, se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso, como dando a entender su opinión acerca de la situación.

- Si no nos quiere decir que le pasa ¡bien! Solo no nos pidas ayuda para lo que sea que estás tramando – le advirtió enojado – Vamos, Peter.

Peter, que hasta el momento solo había presenciado la situación tímidamente, tomó un par de panqués y se dispuso a seguir a Sirius, despidiéndose de sus amigos con algo de pesar.

- Entonces... – empezó Remus, tratando de encaminar la conversación hacia el punto que le interesaba.

- ¿Qué? – le espetó con algo de bronca su amigo, mientras seguía intercalando su mirada entre la mesa de las serpientes y la entrada principal.

- ¿Estás buscando a Snape? – sugirió, vagamente.

Los ojos de James Potter nunca se habían salido de sus órbitas de tal manera. Se volvió con cautela hacia Remus, dándole su mirada más sorprendida y preocupada. Este, a su vez, le devolvía una llena de picardía que combinaba perfectamente con su sonrisa de lado. Se miraron en silencio, hasta que James pareció recuperar la capacidad de habla.

- ¿Q-... qué?

- Pregunté si estás buscando a Snape – como su interlocutor no respondió, decidió seguir hablando, en una especie de monólogo –Es fácil de adivinar. Hace tiempo que te comportás como una especie de inferi, y siempre te encuentro mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin o al puesto habitual de Snape en pociones, por ejemplo –hizo una pausa, buscando alguna reacción en James, que solo se iba poniendo cada vez más pálido –Como hoy estás inquieto y no parás de buscar a alguien... deduje que Severus volvió de donde sea que haya estado. Sin contar que ayer saliste de la Sala Común como si tu vida se fuera en ello.

Satisfecho con su explicación, Remus volvió a sonreír pícaramente, apoyando su mentón en la mano. Con un leve gesto indicó que esperaba una respuesta. James lo miró seriamente.

- ¿Comentaste tus conclusiones con alguien más, Lunático? – preguntó.

- Por supuesto que no –contestó Remus tajante, algo ofendido por la duda a pesar de que podía entender la preocupación de James.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabés?- volvió a preguntar, un poco más aliviado.

- Lo vengo sospechando desde hace un buen tiempo, pero me lo acabás de confirmar- sonrió inocente, mientras su amigo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Pensativo, James cayó en la cuenta de que Lunático no le había reprochado nada. Es más, le había preguntado con actitud cómplice, y tampoco había divulgado sus conjeturas acerca de su estado de ánimo de los últimos meses. Decidió preguntarle.

- Entonces... ¿Qué...mmh- qué opinás? – Remus lo miró extrañado – Ya sabés, de lo mío son Severus.

Fue el turno de Remus de sorprenderse, escupiendo parte de su desayuno.

¿Que QUÉ? ¿Están saliendo? ¡Pensé que solo te gustaba! – Lunático se echo a reír fuertemente.

Después de todo su amigo le había dado información de más, información que no se había llegado a imaginar aún. Por ese mismo hecho James lo miraba sumamente indignado y enojado. ¿Qué tenía de gracioso que salga con Snape? _"O que haya salido con él"_ Pensó con algo de tristeza, recordando la noche pasada.

Después de tranquilizar sus carcajadas, Lupin siguió – Es que no pensé que fuera recíproco. Digo, ¿qué tan masoquista tendría que ser Snape para que le gustes vos, o cualquiera de nosotros? – se cuestionó con una suave risa, pero al ver un indicio de tristeza en los ojos de James, se puso serio - ¿Así que salen, eh?

-Salíamos- sentenció.

Remus lo miró con un poco de sorpresa, sin saber exactamente que decir para seguir la conversación sin incomodar al otro merodeador. James por su parte, necesitaba sacarse el peso de encima, por lo que prosiguió.

- Como bien notaste, ayer salí a la madrugada de la Sala Común. Reviso el mapa casi todo el tiempo desde que se fue y vi su nombre en él. Estaba afuera del despacho del Dumbledore, recostado contra la gárgola. Cuando lo abracé me empujo y me dijo que ya no somos nada – Hizo una pausa, algo dolido –Hace tanto que no oía tanto desprecio en su voz, que simplemente no pude seguirlo. Me quedé ahí, como un idiota.

Una vez más, Remus Lupin no supo que decir. Miró a James con algo de lástima, últimamente era común verlo tan afectado, pero aún así le resultaba extraño. Lo mejor sería desviar el tema hacia algo que le despertaba curiosidad.

- ¿Te dijo dónde estuvo? Es raro que haya desaparecido así, por lo que supongo que contó con el permiso del director.

- No, no me lo quiso decir. Pero evidentemente fue con permiso de Dumbledore, por algo fue primeramente a su oficina. Ahora que lo pienso en frío... estaba demacrado, con ojeras y extremadamente flaco. Cuando lo abracé sentí como si lo podía llegar a romper.

Remus pensó inmediatamente en algo relacionado con Voldemort. Era lo más lógico, después de todo Snape siempre había demostrado tendencias hacia las artes oscuras y más de una vez lo había escuchado referirse a alguien como "sangre sucia".

- ¿Creés que eso puede estar relacionado con... los mortífagos?- preguntó bajando la voz.

- No –sentenció con rudeza, enojado por la acusación – Ya no le interesan esos estúpidos ideales –explicó levantándose de la mesa para salir por las puertas del Gran Comedor algo enfadado y dejando a su amigo preocupado por la reacción.

* * *

><p>Buenas, buenas. Como hace dos días me dieron la nota de uno de mis parciales y aprobé (¡Sí, wii! Con lo justo y necesario, pero me conformo) decidí celebrar escribiendo el capítulo dos de una vez por todas, a pesar de que todavía estoy hasta el cuello con los exámenes.<p>

Creo que no hay aclaraciones para el capítulo, pero cualquier duda me preguntan. Paso a responder a esas dos lectoras especiales que se tomaron el trabajo de sacarme unas sonrisas:

Dark-Karumi-Mashiro: ¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda! La verdad es que me causa controversia usar puntos y rayas de diálogo, se me hace que queda súper antiestético xD Y también me cuesta, para colmo. Por otro lado, yo siempre sentí cierto rechazo por la familia Potter, hasta en algunas ocasiones por Harry. Voy a hacer sufrir mucho a James, todo a favor de nuestro querido Severus. Muchas gracias, otra vez (:

Tegashi: ¡Gracias por contener los tomates hasta las aclaraciones! Es difícil imaginarse a ambos llorando, ne? A mí misma me sorprendió escribir eso, pero no te preocupes, voy a tratar de hacerlos menos llorones (aunque se me hace tan lindo Sev llorando, ¡que tierno!). También lo amo al Sly, con toda su personalidad oscura es un personaje genial para desentrañar. Respecto a lo que hizo el bobo de James, vas a tener que esperar, porque soy muy mala, muahaha. P/D: Adoro hablar "argentino" xD

Nos leemos ;)


	3. Capítulo III: Regulus Black

**Disclaimer:** Otro año sin que Papá Noel me haya traído los derechos de autor de Harry Potter... después se preguntan por qué odio la navidad. En fin, solo la trama de esta historia me pertenece, el resto es todo de Jotaká.

* * *

><p><strong>Contrainteligencia<strong>

By_Unplugged_

Capítulo tres: Regulus Black

* * *

><p>–Profesor, gracias por recibirme– se anunció a sí mismo Regulus, entrando al despacho del director y acomodándose en la silla frente al escritorio.<p>

–Señor Black –saludó con un leve gesto de cabeza– ¿Un caramelo de limón?

–No gracias, profesor. Supongo que se preguntará por qué pedí citarme con usted lo más pronto posible –inquirió yendo directo al grano y ante el leve asentimiento de Dumbledore, continuó. –Me gustaría hablar con Severus Snape.

–Creo que usted ya lo sabe, el joven Snape no se encuentra en el castillo –explicó, sereno.

–Lamento contradecirlo, señor, pero sé que él llegó hace poco. Como también sé que le gusta pensar que no es motivo de preocupación de nadie y no se comunicará conmigo.

–Joven Black. Si el señorito Snape no se ha comunicado con usted, no soy quién para contradecir sus acciones. Lamento no poder ayudarlo –explicó, mirando a su alumno por arriba de sus anteojos.

Regulus frunció el ceño y los labios al mismo tiempo. Dumbledore era su opción más factible y se acaba de negar a darle información sobre Severus. Después del enfado momentáneo, relajó la mirada y la decepción se posó en ella.

–Lo entiendo. Buenas noches profesor –se despidió, encaminándose hacia la puerta antes de que un leve carraspeo lo detuviese.

– ¿Sabe, joven Black? –el aludido lo miró, curioso. –Este castillo es muy interesante. Recuerdo una vez que, caminando por el séptimo piso, vinieron a mí imperiosas ganas de ir al baño. Estaba lejos de mi habitación, pero el castillo se encargó de hacer aparecer una puerta y, al abrirla, me encontré con una gran cantidad de orinales.

– ¿Señor? –inquirió, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería Dumbledore.

– Apuesto a que si alguien necesitara un lugar donde descansar –expresó, con un tono sugerente en sus últimas palabras –el castillo también haría aparecer una puerta. Buenas noches.

* * *

><p>"¿<em>Un lugar para descansar<em>?" ¿Qué había querido decir Dumbledore con eso?

Al otro día de la visita al despacho, Regulus le seguía dando vueltas a las palabras del director, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de clase en clase. Estaba preocupado y mucho. Severus se había convertido en un buen amigo dentro de la ancestral casa Slytherin, donde sus propios ideales le habían costado caro. Él no quería pertenecer a las filas de Voldemort, claro que no. En primer lugar, no iba a seguir órdenes de nadie, y mucho menos de un mestizo que clamaba por la pureza de la sangre. Era simplemente ridículo.

Tampoco era como si le importaran mucho los muggles o los sangresucia, y hasta aceptaba que estos últimos podían tener la misma capacidad mágica que los magos descendientes de la sangre más noble y los apellidos más renombrados. Severus, sin ir más allá, era un mestizo, y superaba ampliamente al resto de su clase en la elaboración de pociones y en otras asignaturas.

Es por ello que, desde que entró en Hogwarts, había encontrado en el murciélago una especie de figura de devoción. A pesar de no tener amigos y de ser constantemente burlado, no solo por su estúpido hermano y sus amigos, sino también por miembros de su propia casa, Severus se mantenía en pie, intacto.

Le resultaba gracioso pensar en cómo se había esforzado en tratar de ser amigo su amigo, o al menos ser cercano a él. Todavía recordaba sus vanos intentos y la sorpresa acompañada de una ceja en alto con la que Severus lo observaba después de cada una de sus tentativas fallidas. Pero, a la larga terminaron siendo cercanos, o eso pensaba hasta hace unos meses, cuando su supuesto amigo se fue sin mediar una palabra, dejándolo solo en esa casa que no lo apreciaba por sus opiniones distintas y por pensar por sí mismo.

Resopló, enojado, mientras seguía caminando hacia la biblioteca, el lugar que siempre tenía disponible un puesto para él. Severus era medio imbécil, ¿por qué no se daba cuenta de que lo apreciaba? ¡Era su amigo, por Merlín! Era su amigo y aún así no lo veía como una persona a la cual recurrir. No por nada no le contaba acerca de su vida, y todo lo que sabía sobre Snape lo había inferido por cuenta propia. Así terminó por descubrir que andaba con Potter y fue por su comportamiento de la mañana anterior que supuso que Severus había regresado al castillo. Lamentaba que no le tuviera la confianza para contarle de su relación con el Gryffindor.

Con este último pensamiento su mirada se tornó un poco triste pero rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de decisión, y después de saludar vagamente a la bibliotecaria, se dirigió a una estantería, en busca de "_La historia de Hogwarts_" con la esperanza de encontrar algo que lo ayudase, algo que se le haya pasado por alto en todas sus lecturas anteriores.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes de la existencia de una sala como esa en Hogwarts? ¡Pero qué estúpido! Mientras saltaba las escaleras hacia el séptimo piso se maldecía por no haber pensado antes en aquella vez que, buscando un lugar donde leer tranquilamente, alejado de la abarrotada y bulliciosa biblioteca debido a la época de exámenes, encontró una habitación que nunca antes había visto, solo provista de un par de sillones y una mesa ratona, perfecta para él.<p>

En ese momento no se había percatado, pero ahora, con las palabras de Dumbledore rondando en su mente, lo entendía todo. La sala se ajustaba a tus requerimientos. Y Snape había requerido un lugar donde descansar.

Llego al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado y supo que le un poco más para llegar al área donde suponía que tan misteriosa sala se encontraba. Se preguntó si funcionaría tener la misma necesidad de Snape o si la sala descubriría que no era su necesidad real.

Salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos al ver a Potter avanzar en la lejanía por el otro extremo del pasillo. Regulus estaba seguro que Snape no quería verlo, de lo contrario ya lo hubiera hecho y Potter no hubiese actuado como desesperado de guerra durante el desayuno del día anterior. Así que se apuró y rogó a favor de que alguna puerta apareciera antes de que Potter reparara en su presencia. No quería ser él el que atrajese al Gryffindor hacia Snape, porque sabía que este último se las haría pagar caro.

Antes de que pudiese seguir divagando en las posibles reacciones de Severus, una puerta apareció en la pared, y justo en el momento en que Potter levantaba la mirada Regulus ya era una solo un borrón terminando de ingresar por la puerta que desaparecía lentamente. El joven Black nunca supo qué había hecho aparecer la puerta, si sus pensamientos de "un lugar donde descansar" o su desesperado "un lugar donde encontrar a Severus Snape". Lo que sí supo fue que James Potter corrió en un intento vano de ingresar por la misma puerta.

– Potter está afuera. – anunció despreocupado, mientras avanzaba hacia la cama.

Snape se sobresaltó, al punto de casi tirar la poción que estaba observando. Se levantó de un respingo de la cama, sintiendo como sus músculos aún se resistían a los movimientos bruscos y miró estupefacto al chico que ahora tomaba asiento suavemente a su lado.

Regulus sonrío al ver que no le contestaba. Su expresión era digna de fotografía, los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta, sin poder mediar palabra. No era usual encontrar a Severus Snape en esas condiciones. A pesar de la gracia inicial, recalcar en su deterioro físico le impedía pensar en siquiera hacer un comentario al respecto.

– Hola.

– ¿Cómo que Potter está afuera? –preguntó, con brusquedad en su voz.

– Me impresiona tu cortesía, voy a tomar eso como un "hola". Sí, está afuera, pero no te preocupes, no creo que pueda entrar. –consideró, mientras lo invitaba con un gesto a sentarse bien en la cama.

– Se supone que nadie puede. Y sin embargo estás acá. –Sí, estaba siendo grosero y Regulus no se lo merecía, pero él estaba invadiendo su espacio. No quería que nadie lo viera hasta que se recuperase, ni tampoco quería tener que dar explicaciones.

– Si estás intentando que me vaya, así no lo vas a lograr. –Severus resopló, en un gesto que de alguna manera resultó cómico. –¿Dónde estuviste?

– No te interesa. –El joven corrió la mirada para otro lado y cruzó los brazos, dando a entender que no pensaba contestarle nada.

Fue el turno de Regulus de resoplar. Que testarudo podía ser ese tipo cuando se lo proponía. Lo tomó suave pero firmemente de la mandíbula y lo miró directo a los ojos, queriendo ver más allá.

– Muy por el contrario de lo que sea que quieras pensar, sí, me importa. Y permitíme decirte que me importa mucho. –dijo, enojado. –Y si no querés decirme dónde estuviste, qué hiciste o por qué Potter está rondando afuera de esta sala, afuera de Slytherin y afuera del despacho del director todo el tiempo que no ocupa en las clases, ¡bien!, no me lo digas. Pero al menos decime si hay algo que necesites o a quién tengo que hechizar por esto y dejá de insistir en esa actitud tuya de victimizarte acerca de que estás solo en el mundo, porque si no te diste cuenta, yo soy alguien.

La respiración de Regulus era agitada y hacia el fin de su monólogo, ya estaba parado caminando nerviosamente de un lado a otro y gesticulando furioso. Él no era del tipo de personas que se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos, pero de vez en cuando se permitía demostrar cómo se sentía. Generalmente los únicos capaces de hacerle llegar a tal punto eran su hermano y Severus.

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación durante un largo tiempo. Solo la respiración agitada del menor, junto con sus constantes pisadas rítmicas se hacían lugar entre él, puesto que Severus, con la mirada clavada en algún punto del piso, ni siquiera se movía.

– Perdón. –dijo, por fin, mirando a Regulus con pesar desde el borde de la cama, donde se había acomodado.

Este se paró y sin quitar la mano de su boca, lo miró de reojo, analizando la sinceridad de sus palabras y reparando en su certero quiebre. Severus no se encontraba para nada bien.

– No quiero un perdón. Lo que quiero es que confíes en mí, que te des cuenta de que si estuve estos cuatro años intentando que seamos amigos, no es porque te tenga miedo, porque anhele algo tuyo o por tantas otras cosas que los Slytherin acostumbramos, por ley, a mirar. Me caes bien y te aprecio. Punto. Quiero que confíes y me digas qué te pasa, estoy harto de deducir tus cosas en vez de que me las cuentes.

Regulus se tranquilizó y se sentó a su lado, posando una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su amigo. Se quedaron así unos minutos, mientras Snape buscaba la mejor forma de empezar a contar la historia de sus últimos meses y Regulus esperaba haciendo uso de una de sus cualidades más destacadas, la paciencia.

Finalmente, Snape le retiro la mano de su hombro y antes de que su amigo pudiera quejarse por ello, levantó la manga de su túnica y la serpiente impregnada en su pálida piel se hizo notar. Regulus se quedó pasmado y si bien su primera reacción fue gritarle, recordó lo que le había pedido hace tan solo unos minutos: que confiara en él. ¿Por qué tendría que confiar Snape en él si lo primero que hacía era gritarle, en vez de esperar a que le diera una explicación? Se serenó y, tomando la manga de la túnica ajena, tapó aquel tatuaje.

– Te escucho. –le dijo. Y esperó.

– Estos últimos meses estuve con Voldemort y sus súbditos. Estás viendo al primer tipo lo suficientemente valiente e imbécil como para atreverse a ser infiltrado en las filas mortífagas.

Regulus palideció y consideró que su amigo era más imbécil que valiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Sí, ya sé. Soy la persona menos constante del universo. * Pone cara de perrito en la lluvia *

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Nada, considerenlo un regalo de navidad. NO voy a dejar de escribir, por una cuestión de que odio que me hagan lo mismo, y soy feliz sabiendo que hay gente que lee y disfruta (espero) de la historia.

Un saludo enorme para todos, y espero que terminen bien el 2011. Trataré de que nos leamos otra vez pronto.

¡Ah! Sección reviews:

ilovetwilighboys: ¡Muchas gracias! Sí, voy a seguir haciendo a James sufrir por unos cuántos capítulos más, y creo que pronto (quizás en el próximo capítulo) se descubra por qué Severus está tan enojado. Una vez más, ¡gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review! Cuidate.

Dark-Karumi-Mashiro: ¡Hola! Espero que no te hayas enojado por lo mucho que tardé (?) Creo que entedí eso que quisiste decir! ¿Que no rompan? ¿Que terminen juntitos? ¿Eso era? *Mueve la cola esperando una galletita o una estrella dorada* Por otro lado, ¡los Vocaloids son hermosos! Y eso que los conozco poco, me gustan los de amarillo, que son gemes creo. Y gracias por todo, tanto por los reviews como por los éxitos con el estudio, creo que este año me fue bastante bien. ¡Ya estoy en segundo año de Comunicación Social! Síiiií, yay n.n Saludos a vos también y espero que tu año finalice bien.


	4. Capítulo IV: Charla

Ningún personaje o escenario es mío, lamentablemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Contrainteligencia<strong>

By_Unplugged_

Capítulo cuatro: Charla

* * *

><p>–¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Por Merlín, si te descubren vas a ser torturado hasta la muerte! –gritó Regulus, sin poder contenerse, al tiempo que se levantaba y volvía a caminar por el lugar nervioso y errático.<p>

Severus lo miró y sonrió levemente, no era fácil que ese chico explotara tan fácilmente y ese día ya lo había hecho un par de veces. Se preguntó por qué se preocupaba tanto por él, si nunca lo había tratado muy bien. En ese momento –mientras su amigo seguía gritándole y parloteando a la velocidad de la luz– se tomó un momento para apreciar su amistad y olvidarse de lo demás.

–Voy a matar a Dumbledore por esto. Porque él fue ¿verdad? ¡Esto es una misión de ese viejo para su estúpida orden! ¿Quién se cree para darte semejante misión? ¡Lo voy a matar! –amenazó, volteándose a ver a Severus, que seguía sonriendo. Regulus acortó la distancia dando dos pasos largos y lo tomó del cuello de la túnica –¡Ni siquiera me estás escuchando! ¡¿Y por qué se supone que estás sonriendo?!

–Me hace feliz saber que estaba equivocado respecto a vos, Regulus. Realmente te preocupás por mí.

Regulus aflojó el agarre totalmente desconcertado y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Se descolocó aún más cuando su compañero lo abrazó y susurró un leve "Gracias" antes de separase de él.

–Así que dudabas de mí, ¿eh? –habló, haciéndose el ofendido pero delatando el tono de broma en su voz. Severus solo pudo reírse entre dientes y propinarle un leve golpe en el hombro. Regulus se contagió de ánimo y siguió con la actuación. – ¡Y encima me pegás! Creo que te aprovechás de esta amistad.

Ambos compartieron una pequeña risa al mismo tiempo en que se sentaban pesadamente en la cama, sabiendo que tenían una larga charla por delante. Un silencio cómodo se adueñó de la sala, sumiéndolos a cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

Con las ideas organizadas, Severus habló.

–Sí, es una misión para La Orden del Fénix. Es obvio que no puedes contar nada acerca de esto. –Regulus le reprochó con la mirada y contuvo un "_Daah, lo sé_". –Necesitan alguien adentro y quise ser útil para La Orden.

–¿No pudiste encontrar otra idea para ser útil? ¿Algo que no sea suicida? Merlín, ¿desde cuándo eres tan Gryffindor? –Cuestionó.

–Supongo que es contagioso –ofreció para luego suspirar pesadamente y menear la cabeza en señal de disgusto.

–Ah... lo de Potter. –tentó Regulus, con algo de desprecio en la voz a la hora de mencionar al león.

–Sí, lo de Potter. ¿Podemos dejar eso para otro día? –pidió.

–Claramente no, Sev. –Severus gruñó ante el apodo y también ante la negativa, mientras que su amigo solo sonreía contemplativamente, esperando a que continúe.

–Voldemort cree que espío para él, pero en realidad lo hago para Dumbledore. No lo odies, Regulus, yo me ofrecí. Al principio él no aceptó, es más, se negó rotundamente porque no solo pondría en peligro a mí mismo, sino a toda la Orden ya que Voldemort podría leer fácilmente mis intenciones. Pero le insistí, le dije que me ponga a prueba, que había estado practicando la Oclumancia por mi cuenta. Ni bien terminé de confesar aquello, arremetió contra mi mente, como intentando demostrarme que no podría manejar la disciplina. Me defendí lo mejor que pude y para mi sorpresa, pude bloquearlo.

Regulus dejó caer su mandíbula con libertad.

–¡¿Pudiste defenderte de Dumbledore?! Eso es... eso es ¡impresionante! Yo llevo años practicando y creo que hasta los elfos de las cocinas podrían leer mi mente. –confesó con algo de decepción el joven, decidido a que tenía que practicar más la Oclumancia.

–No creo que eso sea cierto, Regulus. –ofreció Snape, algo divertido.

–Como sea, entonces Dumbledore aceptó darte la misión porque pudiste bloquear su ataque. ¡El ataque mental del mago que venció a _Grindelwald_! Por Merlín, eso es sorprendente. –dijo pensativo, mientras miraba a un punto fijo en la pared.

El silencio se prolongó unos momentos, dejando a Black sumido en sus pensamientos y debatiéndose entre mil preguntas que tenía para hacerle a Severus, mientras que este solo mantenía los ojos cerrados, descansando sus recuerdos.

Por fin, Regulus se decidió por una pregunta, aquella que más le intrigaba y de la cual no podía darse una idea sobre la respuesta, por mucho que había intentado encontrarle la vuelta.

–¿Qué tiene que ver Potter en todo esto? –soltó de repente, con más énfasis del necesario.

Severus suspiró, no tenía ganas de contestar eso, pero sabía que si había algo que caracterizaba a la familia Black era la testarudez y la perseverancia.

–Potter... digamos que Potter fue quién me impulsó a todo esto. –dijo, sin revelar mucho, realmente, esperando que su amigo se conformara con eso.

Pero nuevamente la herencia Black se hizo notar en el ceño fruncido de su Regulus, que no se iba a parar de preguntar hasta que entendiera la situación completa.

–¿Estás diciendo que te obligó a hacerlo? ¿Te lo sugirió? –incursionó, incrédulo. Potter no había actuado como si supiera algo del paradero de Severus durante los últimos tiempos, le resultaba bastante imposible de creer que se lo hubiese sugerido y simplemente luego lo olvidase por tres meses.

Severus tomó aire lentamente y lo dejó salir con fuerza, resignado.

–No, no es precisamente eso. Pasó algo. Escuché algo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó impaciente.

–¿Me vas a obligar a darte la versión larga? –le preguntó cansino, levantando una ceja en un gesto típico de él mismo.

–Sos desesperadamente esquivo. Creí que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto. –respondió rodando los ojos.

Severus sonrió, claramente no había manera de que Regulus estuviera contento si no le decía absolutamente todo acerca de su relación con el Gryffindor y todo lo que había pasado a partir de ahí.

–Bien. Te voy a contar todo, desde el principio. –cedió, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como Black levantaba las manos al cielo y murmuraba algo como "aleluya". –Pero no quiero interrupciones, me gustaría contarlo rápido y luego dejar de pensar en toda la porquería que me supone James Potter.

–Sin interrupciones. –aceptó Regulus, y supuso que el desprecio que sentía por James Potter terminaría por agrandarse esa noche.

–Potter y yo empezamos a salir hace un año, más o menos. Ni me preguntes cómo, porque ni yo lo sé muy bien. Las pelas dejaron de ser tan frecuentes, ya casi no nos cruzábamos y varias veces vi a Potter cambiar su rumbo para no generar conflictos con tu hermano, que sí seguía empeñado en molestarme. Después me encontré a mí mismo nervioso por las miraditas idiotas que me dedicaba y no sé cómo terminamos saliendo.

–Que masoquista, salir con el idiota que te hizo la vida imposible... –comentó vagamente Regulus, ocultando muy bien cierto recelo en su voz.

Severus giró su cabeza y lo miró enojado.

–Había dicho que sin interrupciones. –su interlocutor hizo un gesto indicando que mantendría el silencio y con la mano hizo un ademán incitándolo a seguir. –Antes de los TIMO's el idiota de Black quiso jugarme una mala broma y casi termino muerto o peor. –Regulus quiso preguntar más sobre aquel incidente de manera inmediata, pero el mayor no le dio tiempo– Eso es algo de lo cual no te puedo dar muchos detalles, lamentablemente. No estoy en posición de develar secretos ajenos. James me salvó. Supongo que en ese momento recién me percaté de que empezaba a tener sentimientos por él.

Fue el turno del menor de mirar torcido a su amigo, no solo porque no le había contado lo que el desgraciado inconsciente de su hermano le había hecho, sino por el manto de angustia y decepción que cubrió sus ojos cuando habló de aquellos "sentimientos" por Potter. En serio, ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan masoquista? Había cientos de estudiantes en quiénes fijarse pero él tenía que ir a sentir cosas por Potter. ¡Potter!

Regulus lo miró significativamente, esperando a que continuara. Severus respiró profundamente antes de seguir.

–Dumbledore habló conmigo para que no revelara nada de ese incidente y fue así como empecé a aceptar la ayuda del viejo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Durante esos días Potter me atosigaba con miradas de arrepentimiento y–

–Recuerdo esos días. –Interrumpió Regulus–. Estabas nervioso y evitabas a los cinco idiotas. Estabas especialmente conmocionado ante Lupin. ¿Tuvo que ver su... uhm... condición?

Severus se permitió abrir los ojos con sorpresa mientras se atragantaba con su propia saliva. ¿Regulus lo sabía? Su compañero simplemente se permitió una risa sincera ante la mirada incrédula.

–Por las barbas de Merlín, Sev. Es tan obvio que tendría que ser un ciego para no saberlo. ¿Desaparecer en cada luna llena? ¿Aparecer demacrado y ojeroso? Prácticamente se podía leer "¡Licántropo!" en su frente.

Severus se aclaró la garganta un poco avergonzado por no haber tomado en cuenta la capacidad de observación y análisis del más pequeño de los Black.

–¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

–Lupin no es tan mal tipo. Sólo no sabe elegir sus amistades y le faltan pelotas para poder detener a sus amigotes frente a lo que él desaprueba.

El pelinegro asintió, coincidía con la opinión de su amigo. Lupin tenía principios y reprobaba los comportamientos abusivos de sus compañeros, pero carecía de coraje para confrontarse con ellos.

Regulus pegó un salto cuando toda la información recibida se acomodó con sus recuerdos, como si fuera una especie de rompecabezas. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba escupiendo sus conclusiones de manera alarmada.

–¡¿Mi hermano te envió con Lupin en luna llena?! ¡¿Fue eso?!

–A veces me pregunto cómo sos tan perspicaz para algunas cosas. –concedió Severus, encogiéndose de hombros.

–¡Está loco! Yo ya sabía que estaba loco, ¡pero eso fue demasiado! ¡¿Y cómo es que fuiste tan idiota para caer en eso?! Sé que también tenías sospechas acerca del estado de Lupin; si algo te distingue es que observás todo con cuidado...

–No estaba pensando en ese momento. Fui idiota.

Regulus se tranquilizó, pero tomó nota mental de sugerirle a su hermano que fuera por una revisión mental a San Mungo. Si alguna vez volvían a hablar, claro.

–Fuiste idiota, sí. ¿Eso es lo que hace el amor? –intentó hacerlo pasar por una broma, pero no podía evitar que el rencor escapara por sus cuerdas vocales. Nunca estaría de acuerdo en compartir a Severus con el estúpido Gryffindor.

–Ni me lo recuerdes, gracias. ¿Ya puedo seguir la historia? Esta interrupción fue demasiado larga.

–¡Ey! No fue una interrupción, fue una charla dentro de tu monólogo. –dijo, haciendo que ambos rieran un poco. – Te escucho.

–Terminé por perdonarlo y luego vinieron las vacaciones. Como sabrás, me quedé en el colegio. Aproveché esos meses para entrenar con la ayuda de Dumbledore. Le insistí tanto que no tuvo opción.

–Puedes ser persuasivo en extremo, supongo. ¿Tampoco tuvo opción para aceptarte en esa Orden-del-no-sé-qué?

–Fénix. –Rió antes de continuar. –Orden del Fénix. Sólo me aceptó como colaborador. Pociones, inventarios y eso. Pociones, más que nada.

–¿Seguiste hablando con Potter? –inquirió, curioso.

–Sí, todos los días por carta. –contestó y un dejo de nostalgia apareció en sus oscuros ojos. Tomó un poco de aire sabiendo que venía la parte complicada de contar y, especialmente, de recordar. –Dos meses después de que comenzaron las clases escuché a Potter hablar con sus amigos.

Severus se perdió unos momentos y Regulus tuvo que morderse los labios para no presionarlo. Tenía que darle su propio tiempo, así es como funcionaba Snape.

–Estaba discutiendo con Black. También estaban ahí los otros. Tu hermano estaba hablando sobre alguna broma dirigida a mí y Lupin le advirtió que tuviera cuidado, que lo más probable era que yo ya estuviese en las filas de Voldemort. Black se rió y le preguntó a Potter qué opinaba. En ese momento...

Severus no sabía cómo continuar, el nudo en la garganta lo acechaba otra vez y no quería que su voz temblara.

Regulus lo esperó.

–En ese momento pensé que Potter me defendería. –dijo. Su rostro adquirió una mueca de burla, riéndose de sí mismo y de su propia ingenuidad. –Supongo que soy un idiota por haber creído que eso podría llegar a pasar. Ambos empezaron a burlarse y a comentar que yo nunca serviría en ninguno de los dos bandos más que para estorbar, quejarme o hacer pociones. Que era un simple perro del mejor postor y que nunca tendría valentía para lograr nada. Se burlaron de tantas otras cosas, Regulus...

El menor lo miró con pesar. El dolor escapaba por las palabras de su amigo y la mirada se le tornaba triste. La voz, que tanto había esforzado en mantener firme, no pudo engañar a los oídos de Regulus. Lo siguió mirando, con comprensión. Severus volvió a reír de manera vacía, casi tétrica, burlándose otra vez de sí mismo.

–No me hubiera afectado tanto si tan solo él se hubiese quedado callado. O si sólo se reía, a manera de compromiso. No me hubiese afectado tanto en cualquier otro momento. No me hubiese afectado si no hubiese sido en ese momento. Pero lo fue. Escuchar eso un día después de haber estado juntos por primera vez fue devastador. Un día después de haberle dicho que lo amaba.

Regulus se congeló en el lugar, mientras su compañero relajaba los hombros y cerraba sus ojos, después de haberse quitado semejante peso de encima. El menor de los Black se conmocionó. En primer lugar porque James Potter era una soberana mierda. En segundo lugar, el hecho de que Severus haya estado físicamente con el Glyfindor lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. Era lógico que, siendo pareja, tuviesen relaciones, pero no era agradable pensarlo. Sin embargo, fue la última confesión la que terminó por dejarlo mudo: Severus _amaba_ a James Potter.

–¿Seguís amándolo? –fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

Severus suspiró.

–Creo.

–¿Pediste la misión para intentar probarle algo?

–Sí –afirmó, convencido. A pesar de ello, en seguida la expresión perdió fuerza. Regulus lo miró inquisitivamente. –En realidad no sé. Supongo que sí, pero tampoco planeo decirle en qué estoy metido.

El menor acomodó uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Severus antes de preguntarle, con voz suave y casi conciliadora. –¿No has pensado que también intentaste probarte a vos mismo un punto? ¿Que en realidad sos lo suficientemente bueno para luchar por un mundo mágico más justo? ¿Que sos más que artes oscuras y pociones?

Severus lo dudó un instante y de repente todos los cuestionamientos que se hizo a sí mismo durante su corta estancia en el castillo de esparcieron, dejándolo con la cabeza clarificada y los pensamientos unificados. Regulus tenía razón. Ahora podía ver más allá de James Potter. Haría esto por él, no para demostrar nada a nadie. Si Potter o cualquiera quería juzgarlo, no importaba. Él sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que ahora lo hacía por él. Las ganas de auto flagelarse desaparecieron y hasta se vio sí mismo asistiendo a clases lo más pronto posible.

El abrazo tomó por sorpresa a Regulus. Severus estaba flaco, pero eso no impidió que correspondiera el gesto y lo rodeara con un poco de cariño, aunque este estuviera envuelto en una clara sorpresa. Era el primer abrazo verdadero que compartía, no como el anterior que a duras penas había pasado de tres segundos. Este estaba cargado de sentimientos. Su amigo intentaba transmitirle todo lo que no podía decirle con palabras.

–Tenés razón. Voy a hacer esto por mí. Lo hice por mí en parte, pero ahora quiero que sea completamente por mí. –habló, sin salirse del abrazo.

–¿Y por toda la gente a la que vas a terminar salvando indirectamente no? –preguntó, burlón, para alivianar las cosas.

Severus bufó, pero aún así se notaba el tono divertido en su voz.

–Bueno, sí. Pero por Potter no. Nunca más.

–Así me gusta –dijo, antes de separarse. –¿No pensás invitarme a que me quede? Ya se hizo tarde.

–Aprovechado.

–Es ser práctico, Severus. Y voy a tomar eso como un sí. Vamos a echarle un ojo a esas pociones– declaró, antes de centrar totalmente su atención en los frascos.

Severus se recostó en la cama mientras aparecía otra cerca de la suya. Aparentemente la sala también podía cumplir los requerimientos desde dentro.

"_Bendito sea quien inventó esta sala". _Antes de poder pensar algo más, escuchó a su amigo quejarse.

–¡Ey! ¡Tu cama es más grande!

Severus volvió a reír. Quizá, con Regulus distrayéndolo, no sería tan difícil evitar que los sentimientos por Potter afloraran seguidamente.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

YA SÉ, soy una horrible persona demasiado inconstante y no tengo excusa alguna más que decir que soy así desde que nací. Creo que pasaron como tres meses desde el último capítulo... voy a intentar no quedarme sin escribir tanto tiempo, lo prometo u.u Disculpen otra vez, en serio.

¿Pudieron juntar las partes de la historia de Sev? A mí me costó, hasta me hice una especie de línea del tiempo de su relación. Este capítulo (los anteriores también) se desarrollan en febrero del sexto año de Severus y compañía. Salvo Reg, que está en quinto todavía. Espero que les sirva el dato para darse una idea temporal (en realidad espero que a alguien le interese jajaja).

¡Ahora ya saben lo que dijo James! Como bien dijo Sev, le afectó que James diga esas cosas porque es el primero en quien confió plenamente dentro del castillo, sin contar a Dumbledore, porque ese es otro tipo de relación. Claramente estoy perfilando un posible Regulus/Severus, para hacer que el malvado James sufra, sufra a LO GRANDE. Además que adoro a Reg.

En fin, espero que les guste y me disculpen por el retraso. Respecto a los personajes (y juro que es lo último que voy a decir), estoy tratando de trabajar desde las personalidades pero agregando reacciones y acciones más cotidianas. Sinceramente no creo esa cosa que Jotaká tanto escribió: por más malo que puedan ser los malos, tienen su parte humana. Se ríen, se divierten, hacen bromas y se abrazan. En este capítulo lo hice notar bastante.

¡Saludos!


	5. Capítulo V: Interludio

****Hary Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Contrainteligencia<strong>

By_Unplugged_

Capítulo cinco: Interludio

* * *

><p>Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Regulus ayudó a Severus a clarificar su mente. Desde ese momento, el mayor se veía contento y no había tenido recaídas en cuanto a su condición física. Los ataques de culpa dejaron de atormentarlo, aunque muy en el interior sabía que todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentar al mundo y mucho menos a los Merodeadores. Más que nada se debía a su condición física y no a su psiquis: seguía estando muy flaco y las ojeras apenas empezaban a menguar.<p>

De igual manera, Severus estaba animado y comía muy bien, al principio por insistencia del menor de los Black y luego por propia voluntad. Muy pronto, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado hacer las tres comidas diarias y, en especial, la sensación de comer tranquilo, sin apuros o preocupaciones. La Sala le propinaba los alimentos que quisiera, de alguna extraña manera que él no entendía y se había prometido a sí mismo averiguar más sobre la misma. Además, Regulus le solía traer aperitivos de las cocinas, ya que afirmaba que "no había nada que se igualara a la comida de los elfos". Severus tenía que darle la razón, aunque sospechaba que la misma Sala robaba los platos que los pequeños seres realizaban.

A pesar de que Regulus agradecía mucho poder estar con su amigo en el lugar, empezaba a hartarse un poco: tenía que esquivar a Potter a diario, que no dejaba de tratar de ingresar a la Sala y lo acosaba en los pasillos para sacarle información sobre Severus. Por ello siempre trataba de andar con cuidado de no ser visto, y sólo se atrevía a aparecer públicamente en las clases o cuando James andaba con el resto de sus amigotes: era muy consciente de que el _Gryffindor_ no se animaría a acercársele si tenía que arriesgarse a que luego el resto de los Merodeadores lo cuestionaran al respecto.

Los días con Severus, por otra parte, le parecían maravillosos. Era placentero poder mantenerse en silencio y aún así apreciar la compañía del otro. A veces le comentaba cosas de sus clases y otras veces hablaban de cosas no tan agradables, como su condición de doble espía. Severus le agradecía al menor la escucha de manera silenciosa y él estaba feliz de ser el centro de confianza de su amigo. Se sentía útil, puesto que no quería que Severus se volviera a ahogar en su soledad. Una noche –Regulus se había acostumbrado a dormir ahí –hasta hablaron de la pelea con Lily Evans y se dio cuenta de que Severus la extrañaba realmente. Había sido su primer amiga y, aunque le daba un poco de celos, quería que se reconciliaran. Sentía la necesidad de devolverle a aquellas personas que lo hacían sentir feliz, así que se decidió a gestionar de alguna manera un posible reencuentro con la pelirroja en el futuro.

Una semana y media después, cuando todos estaban preparándose para ir a _Hogsmeade_, Regulus y Severus charlaban tranquilamente acerca de un libro que habían estado leyendo. La conversación fue interrumpida por la declaración del mayor.

–Voy a ir a clases mañana.

Regulus se mostró sorprendido y, en el fondo, un poco molesto. Le gustaba tenerlo para sí solo. Rechazaba la idea de que alguien más lo viera y en especial, si ese alguien era Potter.

–Podrías quedarte un tiempo más, ya sabés, hasta estar totalmente saludable. –le dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

–Estoy saludable, Reg.

–No lo creo.

–Pero sí lo estoy. Hasta creo que tengo kilos de más.

Regulus rió, viendo como su amigo se intentaba agarrar unos inexistes rollos de grasa en su abdomen.

–Estás perfecto, sin kilos de más.

–¡¿Ves?! Dijiste que estoy perfecto, voy a ir a clases.

El otro se mordió la lengua, en vista de que no podía decir más nada. Era verdad que su amigo estaba perfecto, había recuperado un color más saludable y su peso volvía a ser normal. Las ojeras ya habían desaparecido y hasta, de alguna manera que no entendía, parecía tener más musculatura. De pronto, se encontró a sí mismo pensando en que su amigo estaba _sexy. _

Severus observó la mueca de espanto que había cruzado el rostro de su amigo y se preguntó qué estaba pensando. Hasta se vio tentando a realizar _legeremancia_ con él, pero desechó la idea de manera inmediata, enojado consigo mismo por intentar semejante abuso contra la privacidad.

Por su parte, Regulus se castigaba a sí mismo. ¡Había pensando que su amigo era sexy! Por Merlín, no encontraba explicación para su imprudencia. Se suponía que tenía que ayudarlo a superar lo de Potter, no pensar en lo bien que se veía. Además, siempre pensó que le gustaban las mujeres, aunque nunca se había sentido especialmente atraído por ninguna. Era algo que lo traía sin cuidado y, además, la homosexualidad no era mal vista en el mundo mágico, siempre y cuando se brindaran herederos a la familia.

–Y el premio a la mueca de horror del año es para Regulus Black. ¿Se puede saber qué pensaste? –preguntó Snape, medio bromeando.

El otro se sorprendió, no se había percatado que su cerebro le había mandado la información a su cara. Se sonrojó furiosamente y tosió incómodo antes de contestar.

–Nada, nada.

Ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo, decidió mentir.

–Es que me preocupa que Potter te acose y no puedas ir tranquilo por el castillo. ¿Te comenté que no para de acosarme? Quiere, de manera desesperada, hablar con vos.

–Pues puede charlar con mi puño, si se acerca.

–Sinceramente, no creo que ganes en una pelea al estilo muggle, aunque últimamente... ¿te estuviste ejercitando? –el menor no se resistió a preguntar. Realmente Severus se veía más fuerte físicamente y la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

–¡Pensé que no se notaba! Cuando no estás acá trato de hacer algo de ejercicio. Los meses que estuve afuera me di cuenta que es necesario tener algo de fuerza física, además de destreza con la varita. Así me será más fácil resistir algunas cosas.

–Ah. –Regulus no supo qué más agregar, preocupado por la próxima vez que los mortífagos le ordenaran reunirse.

–No es necesario que digas nada. Si sigo entrenando así en poco tiempo voy a poder ganarle al idiota de tu hermano en una pelea. –dijo, completamente emocionado ante la idea.

Reg se rió otro poco, divertido ante la imagen de Sirius siendo golpeado por el Sly.

–Quiero asientos de primera fila para cuando lo hagas. –agregó.

–Acompañame a ver a Dumbledore. Tengo que informarle que me presento a clases. Aunque sea un golpe bajo a mi orgullo, no quiero encontrarme con Potter sólo, ¿sabés?

–Lo entiendo perfectamente. Vamos esta noche. Pero antes de dejar esta Sala... –dijo pícaramente y, de inmediato dos platos con trozos de pastel de calabaza aparecieron frente a ellos.

Severus pegó una carcajada antes de agarrar el plato y llevarse un trozo a la boca.

–¡Demonios! Voy a extrañar este servicio personalizado.

* * *

><p>–Los Inferi son cuerpos muertos que actúan como marionetas. –le explicó Remus a Peter, mientras le indicaba la diferencia que existía con los fantasmas.<p>

–¡Igualitos a James en estos días! –rió Sirus, desde su cama, mientras miraba una revista donde salían mujeres escasamente vestidas.

El aludido atinó a mirarlo mal, mientras que Remus le hacía un gesto para que se callara, preocupado por una posible y muy probable explosión de su amigo, que a decir verdad, sí parecía un inferi.

Escuchando de fondo la odiosa risa de Sirius, James pensaba en alguna manera de hablar con Severus. Sabía que el hermano de su amigo se mantenía en contacto con él, pero de alguna manera había logrado esquivarlo todo el tiempo, aún cuando él contaba con el Mapa del Merodeador a cuestas.

También sabía que ambos se estaban quedando en la Sala Multipropósito y eso lo sacaba de quicio. Asumía lo peor: Severus estaba manteniendo relaciones con el maldito de Black. Después de todo, pasaban toda la noche juntos y, por las mañanas, antes del desayuno, Regulus volvía a aparecer en el mapa pero Snape no.

Tampoco podía ingresar a la Sala bajo ningún concepto. Estaba a punto de echarle un _bombarda_ a la pared, con tal de poder reclamar sus derechos sobre su murciélago. En realidad, si no fuera por el apoyo de Remus, seguramente hubiese echado el castillo entero abajo para hacerlo.

Luego de la discusión con Lupin por las acusaciones hacia Severus, les había costado poco y nada desenfadarse. James necesitaba apoyo de manera urgente y, mientras que Sirius era demasiado despistado para darse cuenta de algo, Peter era un simple idiota, de manera que solamente Remus estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

Por otro lado, había estado fallando estrepitosamente en sus clases. Nunca había sido un estudiante excelente, pero su atención y sus notas eran aceptables. Sin embargo, ahora le era imposible mantenerse atento y hasta había intentado hacer una versión pequeña del Mapa para poder mantener controlada la Sala durante las lecciones.

Y es que la mayoría de los salones de clases estaban en alas opuestas a los de Regulus, de manera en que resultaba imposible atacarlo en los recreos para obligarle a llevarlo con Severus, y aunque pudiera hacerlo, dudaba mucho que el menor accediera. Además, el Slytherin era sumamente cuidadoso e inteligente: solo aparecía cuando sabía que no podía preguntarle nada sin levantar sospechas en Sirius o en Peter.

Aún oyendo cómo Remus intentaba por todos los medios posibles hacerle entender a su compañero cuál era la diferencia entre un inferi y un fantasma, James decidió abrir el Mapa, sin expectativas reales de encontrar algo. Ya era de noche y estaba seguro (celosamente seguro) que en esos momentos su ex novio se encontraba con Regulus Black encerrados haciendo cosas que el no quería imaginar.

Se sorprendió cuando vio los piecitos de ambos dibujados en el amarillento papel. Avanzaban despacio y de vez en cuando se detenían, solo para continuar su camino. James saltó de su cama, y rebuscó bruscamente en su baúl hasta encontrar la capa de invisibilidad.

Nadie le preguntó nada al verlo salir disparado de la habitación, ya que durante esos días el chico se comportaba de manera extraña. Sirius siguió ojeando la revista mientras que Peter intentaba retener más información de la que su cerebro podía contener, pero Remus salió tras su amigo hacia la sala común, donde ya no había ningún estudiante.

–¡James! ¡Esperá! –le gritó, mientras intentaba darle alcance.

Potter no le hizo caso.

–¡Te dije que esperes! –exclamó, agarrándolo por el brazo justo al momento en que la puerta se abría y la Señora Gorda empezaba a quejarse por la desconsideración de los jóvenes hacia sus horas de sueño.

–¡¿Qué?! –le gritó, fuera de sí, girándose.

–No digas nada de lo que después puedas arrepentirte. Si le vas a hablar, tené cuidado. Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que bajo estas circunstancias sos capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

James relajó sus facciones y le dio la razón a su amigo. Él mismo sabía de lo que era capaz y hasta hace unos momentos tenía fijamente clavada la idea de asesinar a Black y acusar a Severus de ser un promiscuo desconsiderado.

–Gracias, Remus. En serio no tengo idea de qué haría si no estuvieras para ser la voz de mi conciencia.

–De nada. Nos vemos.

Asistió con la cabeza antes de volver a girarse, pero Remus lo volvió a llamar.

–¡Ah! Y, James...

–¿Sí? –Inquirió, girándose sobre sus talones.

–Suerte. –le deseó, mientras sonreía.

Le devolvió el gesto a su amigo y tomó carrera otra vez, sin dejar de cerciorarse del lugar en dónde estaban ambos Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Regulus y Severus charlaban animadamente, yendo hacia el despacho del Director. Habían esquivado a Flinch y a la señora Norris en el cuarto piso. Si bien no era demasiado tarde, no querían arriesgarse a que les pusieran castigos.<p>

–Detesto a esa gata, pero tiene más cerebro que su dueño ¿no te parece?

–Creo que cualquier cosa tiene más cerebro, en realidad.

Estaban llegando a punto de llegar a la gárgola de la entrada del despacho, cuando desde el pasillo opuesto hizo acto de presencia James Potter. Serverus contuvo una mueca y juntó toda la altivez disponible en su cuerpo para actuar como si nada pasase, ignorando al chico. Regulus le siguió el juego y ambos siguieron acercándose a la entrada.

James se sintió ofendido. ¡Lo estaban ignorando! Apuró el paso con un gesto de enfado pintado en la cara, pero sin olvidar el consejo de Remus.

–Severus, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo con Black a estas horas? O, mejor aún, ¿qué se supone que hiciste con él durante prácticamente estas dos semanas?

Severus casi explota de enojo. ¿Se atrevía a cuestionarlo? Si no fuera por "Black" como decía James de manera despectiva, lo más probable era que él seguiría encerrado en la Sala Multipropósito sin comer y aún culpándose por todo.

–Una vez más, no te interesa.

Se sorprendió de lo segura que salió su voz y, mirando a su amigo, se dio cuenta de que él también estaba gratamente sorprendido. A James, sin embargo, nada en la situación le parecía grato.

–Vamos a hablar, quieras o no. –le ordenó, acercándose peligrosamente y estirando la mano en clara señal de que lo iba a agarrar del brazo.

Regulus se adelantó sagazmente y los otros dos jóvenes quedaron anonadados por la rapidez de sus movimientos. El menor extendió su brazo, como protegiendo a Severus, y habló con voz fría.

–No quiere hablar con vos. Es más, tampoco quiere verte. Y lo vas a respetar.

–Mirá, Black, más vale que te muevas porque no tenés nada que ver con esta situación.

Gris y miel entraron en un enfrentamiento de miradas al que ambos se negaban a perder. Severus, harto de la situación, decidió hacerle frente.

–Regulus tiene mucho que ver en la situación, idiota. –dijo, tomando al joven Black de la mano suavemente, a lo que ambos chicos abrieron los ojos de manera desmesurada.

Severus lo obligó a girarse y antes de llevar la mano a la nuca del otro, le pidió perdón con la mirada. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal y esperaba que su amigo lo perdonase, pero realmente necesitaba vengarse de James Potter.

Lo besó despacio, casi con ternura. Sus labios a penas se tocaron, pero fue lo suficiente como para llevar a Regulus a una nube muy lejana. Instintivamente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Sentía los finos labios del mayor presionando dulcemente contra los suyos y hasta podía saborear el gusto al pastel que habían estado comiendo durante toda la tarde.

El contacto le hizo entender que, de ahora en adelante, quería tener algo más que amistad con Severus.

James se congeló en el lugar. Aunque los días anteriores se pasó pensando en que ambos chicos estaban teniendo relaciones, realmente esperaba que fuera todo una mentira. Quería creer que se decía eso para poder mantenerse enojado y no preocupado, como realmente estaba. Sin embargo no podía reaccionar.

Severus se separó del joven y le sonrió culpable, mientras se giraba hacia Potter.

–Le interesa porque somos novios.

Esas simples palabras le sirvieron para hacerle reaccionar. El odio le subió desde el estómago hasta la garganta, como una especie de volcán en erupción. Al carajo Remus. Al carajo la sutileza. Al carajo la preocupación. Al carajo con todo.

–Así que para eso te fuiste, ¿uh? ¿Para andar besuqueándote con otros tipos por ahí? Si lo que necesitabas era que pasara más tiempo calentando tu cama me lo hubieras dicho, _Snape. _

James destilaba el más puro resentimiento y hablaba para herir. Exclusivamente para herir. Quería que a Severus le doliera tanto como le dolía a él.

–Dijiste que me amabas, pero no sos más que una puta. ¿Con cuántos estuviste estos meses?

Severus hacía todos sus esfuerzos para mantener la máscara fría. Le dolía. ¡Demonios, cómo dolía! ¿Por qué ese idiota siempre lo lastimaba? Estaba a punto de quebrarse pero sintió que Regulus le apretaba la mano, en señal de apoyo, al mismo tiempo que miraba con odio a Potter.

–No sabía que Dumbledore concedía permisos para que te vayas a coger fuera del castillo. –dijo, con todo el sadismo que fue capaz de juntar en su voz.

Regulus no aguantó más y se tiró contra el Gryffindor, totalmente fuera de sí, aunque Severus había intentado contenerlo. Verde y dorado cayeron al piso, intentando acertar golpes a la cara del otro desesperadamente: Regulus para descargar su odio hacia quién tanto había lastimado a su amigo y James para descargar su frustración hacia aquel que ahora tenía los besos de Severus.

Antes de que Snape pudiera hacer algo por detenerlos, la gárgola se movió, y tras ella apareció Albus, observando curiosamente tras sus gafas de medialuna.

–Qué interesante reunión. Ahora, ¿serían todos tan amables de pasar al despacho?

Los dos chicos en el piso se detuvieron inmediatamente ante la voz del adulto, levantándose del suelo y tratando de acomodar sus ropas. Ambos tenían moretones y golpes en la cara.

Los tres jóvenes bajaron la mirada, avergonzados por su proceder, mientras subían las escaleras de caracol.

–¿Quiere alguien caramelos de limón?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora. <strong>

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnn naaaaaaaaaaaas.

Sé que sigo siendo una persona horrible que tarda añares en actualizar, pero ahora ¡tengo trabajo! No tiene nada que ver, pero quería compartirlo u.u

Espero que les guste el capítulo y acuérdense de que sus comentarios me dan felicidad, considérenlos como mi regalo de navidad (?

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
